


Strawberry Milk

by kemiyu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, AtsuHina, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Café, Coffee Shops, Dumbass Coworkers, Dumbass Energy In This Fic, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno, M/M, Making Out, Nekoma, One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kemiyu
Summary: It was hard to tell what it was about him that was so tantalising; Whether it was his hair that’s colour was akin to fire, the golden twinkle that glowed in his eyes or the sweet smell of strawberry that rolled off his body.Truth be told, his personality was just as sweet as his scent, but were his kisses even sweeter?Alternatively; Osamu keeps pestering Atsumu to visit his cafe, to which he accepts.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I write fan fiction, so of course I need to do a coffee shop au. Honestly, wasn’t sure what ship to do for this. I can write more if requested. ^^

Strawberry _; AtsuHina Fanfic ; Smut Warning!_

* * *

The sun seeped through the cracks in the blind, pooling into the room like liquid. The sky was tinted a mixture of yellow and orange, signifying the beginning of a new day. Along with the morning skies, the routine of life had begun; the hustle and bustle of humans, the changing of how flowers were shaped and the glistening sunlight that was beckoned down to land below. The wind had begun to pick up, sending kisses against the leaves. There was a slight whistle behind it’s kisses, but aside from that, everything was sickeningly quite.  
Atsumu basked in the silence, body hidden in a cathedral of blankets. The warmth wrapped around his body like a python, preparing to devour him. His arms and legs were tangled up, loosely hanging around his bed. Despite his eyes being pressed tightly shut, he could see the honey-like colour of the sun. His eyelids felt heavy, practically refusing to open in his tired and dreary state. The reaper of sleep clung to his side, hands wrapped around his neck; but he didn’t entirely give in. The reaper was whisked away as Atsumu’s eyes snapped open, the sound of his ringtone dragging him by his hair to reality.  
  
He blindly patted his hand across his bed, in search of the source of the sound. The ringtone rung through this skull, swaying side to side like a church bell. His fingertips ran against the soft sheets of his bed, before eventually coming across the familiarity of his phone. He forced his weak arm up to his face, the contact ‘Dumb Brother’ beaming in his face. He groggily let out a groan, arching his back as he flicked himself upwards so that he was sitting down. He answered the call, instantly met with the usual bickering from his brother.

”Hey, what took you so long to answer?” Osamu spat, phone held close to his ear. Osamu was Atsumu’s twin, and although they had similar looks, they were quite different in personality. Osamu was always more reserved than his twin, preferring to be in the background rather than the spotlight. Around 3 weeks ago, Osamu had opened his own cafe, and pestered his brother constantly about visiting. Atsumu wanted to, but he felt like it was difficult. Difficult to get out of the house, difficult to breathe, difficult to exist.   
“Are you alright?” He asked, tone a lot softer than before, laced with slight worry.  
  
But he’s avoided going out for too long, he didn’t want to loose the only person he had left. He felt his throat strain in protest of speaking, “I’m fine, Osa.”. Osamu clicked his tongue in disagreement, but nonetheless let his brother continue speaking, “Can I...” He began, sickness churning in his stomach, “Can I come down Today?” His let out breathlessly.   
A slight smile formed on his face as he heard his twin gasp, obviously surprised.

”You mean like, down to my cafe?” He inquired, as giddy as a child on Christmas Day. Atsumu let out a hum in affirmation, earning a cheer from his twin. “Really? That’s great!” He cried, excitement making his body quiver like a frail leaf. ”Honestly, I’m really glad to hear that. I’ve been concerned, y’know? I miss you.” He admitted, feeling saddened by their lack of interaction.

”I’m sorry, it’s just been kinda shit lately.” Atsumu whispered hoarsely, “But, I miss you too. I’m sorry for not coming to see you sooner. I’m excited, I’ll be there in a bit.” And without waiting for a response, he hung up. Atsumu was then returned to his usual silent apartment, but even though everything was silent, it all felt incredibly loud. He got up, initially dazed by the sudden movement. He stumbled forwards, just barely catching himself to prevent him from falling over. 

Atsumu pulled his shirt over his back, sweat rolling off him with a satisfying noise that was reminiscent of peeling tape off a wall. His toes curled as the cool air hit him, making his hair stand on end. He shivered and hurriedly looked through his pile of clothes scattered on the floor, before eventually deciding to wear a black hoodie. It fit decently well, not too loose and not too fit. He staggered about as he searched for pants, vision slightly blurred as he was still tired. He came across a pair of black jeans, that had rips around the upper thigh and down to the knee, he wasn’t exactly a ‘fashion expert’ but he thought he looked well enough.   
After a few minutes of contemplating his outfit choice, he eventually gave up and pursued the bathroom. His hair stuck out wildly in various directions, loosely hanging in front of his eyes. He blew his hair out of his face, and was met with eye bags that were dark and heavy. He groaned at the sight of his face, ticked off with how he looked. He grabbed at the spray bottles, feeling chilled at the water that hit the back of his neck. Upon deciding his hair was wet enough, he brushed through it, attempting to create a style that didn’t scream ‘Hi, I’ve been cooped up in my room for 3 weeks, wallowing in my sadness’. 

With a mint in his mouth and a skip in his step, he made his way outside. It was crowded, overrun with city people. The streets smelled like a cluster of perfume and deodorant, which made his nose curl up in disgust. Some scents were just too strong. The wind blew in his face as he walked, he didn’t exactly know where the cafe was, but he had a rough idea.   
He was blindly making his way through the city, eyeing each cafe that popped up until he saw that familiar name; the name that Osamu continuously said he wanted to name his cafe when he was younger. The sign shon bright, ‘ Sunshine Cafe ‘. 

He had a smirk on his face, proud that despite never being here, he was able to find his way. The cafe had a rustic look to it, and was covered in vines and a large array of plants. It had a cozy feeling to it that warmed Atsumu’s heart. He pushed the doors open, making a little bell chime. The cafe was empty, as it wasn’t opened yet, despite the silence that Atsumu was used to, everything felt different. He didn’t feel as lonely in this silence, instead he felt at home. Atsumu’s ears pricked up as he heard a small voice speak behind him.

”E-Excuse me.” It piped up, stuttering out every word, “We aren’t open yet.” Atsumu turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight before him. There was a petite boy in front of him, his face was slender and he looked nervous. He fiddled with his hands, awaiting a response from Atsumu. He was visibly confused, probably due to the fact that someone who looked extremely similar to one of his coworkers just walked in.  
Atsumu felt like he couldn’t breathe, his face flared up red, _how could one person be so cute?_ As he stood longer, the boys smell began to fill this air, doing a K.O to Atsumu’s heart. It was hard to tell what it was about him that was so tantalising; Whether it was his hair that’s colour was akin to fire, the golden twinkle that glowed in his eyes or the sweet smell of strawberry that rolled off his body.  
He spoke up again, “S-Sir?”.

Atsumu was about to answer, but was cut off but a familiar voice. “Atsumu! You came!” A cheery voice said, their figure popping through the doorway that led to the kitchen. Osamu stood behind Hinata, gently ruffling his hair. Hinata gave him a quick smile, before turning his attention back to the stranger before him. Hinata cocked an eyebrow, tugging at Osamu’s shirt sleeve as he awaited conversation. “Ah right,” Osamu began, “This is my coworker, Hinata.” He chirped, gesturing towards Hinata with exasperated movements. 

Atsumu walked forwards, glasping Hinata’s hands. “I’m Atsumu, Osamu’s twin.” He said, voice cracking from the nervousness. Hinata chuckled, making Atsumu’s cheeks burn a deep shade of red. Osamu noticed this, and gave his brother a quick wink. Atsumu wanted to curse at him, but it felt forbidden, after all he was standing in front of a literal sunshine incarnate. “You have a lovely cafe.” He said, letting go of Hinata’s hands.

Hinata’s face twisted into a large smile, a shine in his eyes. Osamu laughed and patted Hinata on the back, “Thank this little guy, he’s the one who brought in all the cute plants.” Osamu gleamed, proud of his little coworker. The peaceful moment was interrupted by a booming voice, as a large figure made a ruckus. The man was tall and had white hair that was spiked up, he was wearing the same outfit as Hinata and Osamu. The cafes outfit was a white buttoned up shirt, and a black apron over the top of it. Hinata’s apron had a bow tied up at the front, and he wore shorts that rode up his thigh, as well as socks that went up to his knee. Osamu, on the other hand, had a little pin shaped like a star on his apron was wearing black pants.

This mystery coworker, had an owl on his apron, and was also wearing pants. Although, his apron didn’t quite look right, as if it was improperly tied. The man was quite tall, and he had his arms draped over Hinata’s shoulders, nestling his head into his bundle of hair. He cocked an eyebrow as he noticed Atsumu, “Oho, is this your brother?” He asked, eyeing Osamu. Osamu noodled, and the man lunged forward (effectively dragging Hinata along with him). “Hi, I’m Bokuto! I’m the one who makes the best coffee.” He cooed, earning a slap across the head from Osamu.

”Don’t mind him, he’s a dumbass.” Osamu whined. He pulled his twin in front of him, a tight grip on his shoulders, “This is Atsumu. Look, I have to go pick up some pastries from the shops. I’ll only be gone for a couple minutes, take care of him.” He pleaded. Bokuto broke out into laughter, cackling like a witch. Hinata broke out of Bokuto’s grip, and looked up at Atsumu. Hinata took his hands into his, giving Osamu a thumbs up as he pulled Atsumu towards him.

”Don’t worry, ‘Samu. I’ll take care of him!” He chirped tenderly. Osamu huffed, giving his brother a quick pat on the back as he exited. The room fell silent, making Hinata shiver a little bit. “I’ll, um, put on some music. Sit anywhere you like!” He beamed, making Atsumu resist the urge to say ‘ _Can I sit on your lap then?’._ Atsumu choked down his gay ass thoughts, feeling flustered. Hinata turned a radio on, the beat of calming music parading through the cafe. Hinata tapped his fingers against the front desk, humming along to the beat of the music.

”H-Hey, um.” Atsumu began, strolling over to the counter where Hinata was. Hinata peered up, eye lashes fluttering innocently as he smirked. He ran his fingers over Atsumu’s, cheekily poking his tongue out. Atsumu’s face beamed red, “Can I order a hot chocolate?” He asked. Hinata perked up excitedly, instantly whipping around to begin making it. “Aren’t you gonna charge me?” He asked, curiosity evident in his tone. 

Hinata shook his head, “You’re Osamu’s brother, I won’t charge you!”. He then looked Atsumu in the eyes, flashing him a shit-eating grin, “At least not this time.”. Atsumu felt his heart twinge, for once in his life, everything felt fine. The voices in his head stopped, and he felt serenity wash over him. Being in the presence of the sun itself had made him soft, he wanted the sun to be close to him. He wasn’t used to feeling this way, he was used to being by himself - forced to listen to the voices in this head. They were loud, the voices. They’d cry out to him

You suck.

You’re worthless.   
  
You can’t do anything right.

Why can’t you just be useful?

_**Why** _

_ Why _

_Why  
_

_...._

But this petite, red haired, strawberry scented boy, made him feel so comfortable in his own skin. It made him feel useful, and like he had a reason to go outside. With a limited meeting, and very little interaction, this one person had consumed his every waking moment. He couldn’t help but swoon over him, he wanted to touch him, wanted to hold him, wanted to feel him. He couldn’t help but wonder if his scent was akin to his taste, he admired the peachy pink lips that adorned the red heads face. He wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to taste them. But god, these feelings made his stomach churn in agony, he felt weird very suddenly being enraptured by a practical stranger.

”Ta-Da!” Hinata sang, presenting a hot chocolate to Atsumu. The hot chocolate was in a decently well sized teacup; the cup was a creamy white and had a small picture of a crow, owl and fox on it. The design was adorable, he had to admit it. However, the beverage wasn’t the only thing he was given. The drink was accompanied by a small plate that had small marshmallows and a strawberry on top, as well as a folded note. Atsumu’s curiosity peaked when he saw the note, looking up to Hinata in confusion. Hinata chuckled, “It’s my number.”.

Tension grew in the room as Atsumu stumbled out a disastrous ‘thank you’. Bokuto, upon hearing this, stomped on over to the pair. He, once again, had his arms wrapped around Hinata. His head leaned against Hinata’s, cheeks almost touching, it was like he was purposely doing this to tick Atsumu off. “What are you doing Sho, giving your number out to strangers?” He asked, lips getting dangerously close to Hinata’s neck.   
  
Hinata cupped Bokuto’s face, squishing it between his hands like a baby. “He’s Osamu’s brother! I want his number.” Hinata exclaimed, giving Bokuto a quick pat on the cheek. Bokuto whined, slithering down as he sulked. Hinata averted his gaze, tucking his hair behind his ear, “So... Will you call me?” He asked. It remained silent for a moment, but Atsumu answered him endearingly,  
“Of course, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled at him, “Call me Shoyou.”. The pair talked for a while, chattering away about life and whatnot. Atsumu felt like time had passed him by, loosing himself in Hinata’s eyes. He enjoyed the meal, and enjoyed the company. He forgot what it was like to enjoy life.

———

The dark skies had settled in nicely with the passing of time, the moon hanging over the lands like a noose. The stars twinkled in the black and blue painting that was the midnight sky, the stars reminiscent of the shine that twinkled in Hinata’s honey-like eyes. The air was cool and the crickets were chirping and Atsumu, for once, felt at peace. He held the piece of paper Hinata gave him tight between his fingers, mind plagued with thoughts of messaging him. _Just one text._

He unlocked his phone, and opened messages. He unfolded the piece of paper, staring adoringly at the digits before him. His heart throbbed in anticipation, feeling like a touch starved middle schooler. He didn’t want to admit it, but deep down, his thoughts brewed and conjured up quite lewd thoughts of the petite boy - he was just so enticing. He typed in Hinata’s number, sending him a quick message;

* * *

**-** _Hey, it’s Atsumu._

* * *

Butterflies fluttered about in his stomach, wreathing in anticipation of a reply. He stared blankly at the screen, the haze hurting his eyes a bit. It took what felt like hours for him to reply (although in actuality, it was 35 minutes). Atsumu immediately swiped his phone as he heard his notification go off.

* * *

Hinata : Hey! Sorry for not replying sooner, I was out with some coworkers.

Thank you for messaging me, it was nice to meet you.

**-** _No problem, thanks for the great meal. I hope we can talk again soon, I really liked  
__talking to you, y’know?_

Hinata : Of course! I really liked talking to you too

Can you come over tonight?   
  
  


**-** _Tonight??_

Hinata : Yeah, I’ll give you my address! :)   
It’s okay if you don’t want to though, I understand 

**-** _No, No - I want to. Send me your address ^^  
_

Hinata : Aha, yay! Here it’s (insert address here).

Hope to see you soon! :D

* * *

”E-Eh?” Atsumu spat, face beat red. Had that little ball of sunshine seriously just sent a invitation to hang out to him? He could barely register the idea of Hinata merely conversing with him, but his confusion was whisked away as... different... thoughts entered his head. His body went tense and he couldn’t help but imagine the things Hinata could do to him - or the things he wanted to do to Hinata. But Hinata didn’t seem like the lewd type, no, he seemed like the sweet motherly type that was oblivious to anything sexual - but perhaps, those type of innocent looking people where the most sexual people of all?

  
  


———

Atsumu’s knuckles brushed against the door of Hinata’s apartment, his body shaking nervously. The door was pretty average, aside from the cute little charm of a crow that hug from the door handle. Atsumu could hear floorboards creak under the weight of feet, the sound approaching rapidly. The door handle rattled, the door cringing upon being opened. A small face peered from within the gap of door to wall, that face belonging to none other than Hinata Shoyou.

Hinata clasped his hands together, bowing down in front of Atsumu. “Atsumu, welcome!” He chimed, gesturing for Atsumu to enter his place. Hinata’s apartment was decorated with a large array of plants, much similar to the cafe, and he had various lights strung up in the hallways. There was a small tune of music playing in his house, although it was rather quiet and hard to hear. Hinata’s house smelled, much like the boy himself, of sweets and fruits. It was a heavenly mixture of strawberries and caramel that conjured up an endearing smell that truly reflected Hinata’s charm.

Hinata was dressed in a loosely fit shirt, that exposed a bit of his collarbone as it draped over his shoulder. His shorts rode up his thighs, nicely exposing the curves he had. His hair was as fluffy as it previously was, but one side was clipped back with cute pins. His lips were glistening, as plump and pink as he remembered. However, at this point in time, Hinata was wearing eyeliner. Nothing too excessive, just a basic wing, but _my god,_ this absolutely sent Atsumu. 

Hinata gestured for Atsumu to sit down, to which he politely accepted. Hinata presented him a plate of biscuits and hot chocolate, setting it down on a small table in front of them. Hinata plopped down next to Atsumu, shoulder to shoulder. Atsumu felt nervous by their contact, but said nothing about it. Hinata picked up a biscuit, holding it up to Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu stared at him with a bewildered expression, but Hinata didn’t seemed phased at all. Atsumu, rolling along with the situation, let Hinata slip the biscuit into his mouth.   
They munched down on biscuits for a while, basking in the feeling of comfort. Hinata had leaned closer into him, knees resting under Atsumu’s thighs. Hinata peeked a glance at Atsumu, and let out a little ‘Oh’. Atsumu looked over in confusion and was shocked to see Hinata’s face approaching his. Hinata licked at the corner of Atsumu’s mouth, and pulled away. He patted his thumb over the spot he kissed, unaware that Atsumu.Exe has stopped working.

”E-Eh?” Hinata asked, blush creeping up onto his face as he retreated his hand. He hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment, “I’m sorry! You had crumbs...” He murmured, gaze averted. He fiddled with his hands clumsily, not daring to look into Atsumu’s eyes. He let out a shaky breath as felt Atsumu’s hands clasp against his thighs. He reluctantly looked up, fierce eyes staring back at him.   
  
“So, Shoyou.” He began, head cocked to the side. His grip on Hinata’s thigh tightened, a lump forming in his throat. _Could he really do this?_ He gulped, it’s now or never. He moved his face closer to Hinata’s in one swift movement, “Can you kiss me?” His voice came out smooth as butter. Hinata’s chest heaved as he heard those words, biting down onto his lip.   
Hinata gave a slow nod, hands wrapping tightly around Atsumu’s. He shakily pulled the pair of them up, staggering forward a bit as he was on his feet. He lead the larger boy to his room, arms hurting as he pulled his much larger weight. Hinata cautiously rattled the door handle, revealing to the other boy, his room.

Hinata’s room wasn’t exactly well lit, it was relatively dark; aside from the moonlight that crept in through the balcony glass doors. His curtains flickers in the wind, letting more light occasionally overthrow the cluster of darkness. He had fairy lights that were hung from the roof, although not turned on. Hinata had a queen sized bed with white sheets and a large assortment of pillows. It wasn’t anything that was too fancy or expensive.   
  
Atsumu stared at the cleanliness of Hinata’s room in amazement, before putting his attention back on the shrimp. He pushed Hinata down on his bed, making the small boy gush in surprise. Hinata still refused to look in his eyes, feeling overly embarrassed by the situation. Atsumu’s heart twinged by the nervousness evident in Hinata’s body language, and he couldn’t help but let out a soft ‘awe’. Atsumu tugged at the hem of Hinata’s shirt, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Hinata’s lips felt soft, and Atsumu could feel Hinata’s eyelashes fluttering against his. Atsumu was glad to find out that Hinata truly tasted as sweet as he imagined. The kisses at first were sweet and wholesome, but as their interest and desperation grew, they became more passionate and full of desire. Hinata couldn’t help but squirm each time their lips collided, eyebrows knitted. Atsumu raised Hinata’s shirt with one of his hands, letting his hands linger across Hinata’s bare skin. Atsumu’s cold touch surprised Hinata, making him let out a gasp. Atsumu effectively took advantage of this opportunity, immediately slipping his tongue into the cavern of Hinata’s mouth. 

His tongue scraped across every surface of Hinata’s mouth, their saliva intertwining to form a whole new category of sweet tastes. Their tongues danced together, rolling against one another as they swabbed each other’s mouth. Hinata began to moan into their kisses, which initially caught Atsumu off guard. He relished the noises that came out of Hinata’s mouth, savouring his sound for the rest of eternity. Hinata nipped at Atsumu’s lips, biting down into them as they roughly kissed. Although passionate, Hinata’s actions eventually became clumsy as he let out breathless gasps.

Atsumu’s hands further explored Hinata, his touch lingering across his skin. His hands roamed the oasis, settling in on a particular area of Hinata’s chest. His hands dragged down his stomach, sending shivers of pleasure down Hinata’s spine as his hands grazed against sensitive and ticklish areas. Hinata whined as Atsumu pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them by the tongue and lip.

Atsumu began peppering kisses down Hinata’s neck, tongue circling around certain sensitive spots. His tongue flicked against his neck, but deep down he knew that kisses weren’t enough. He sucked repeatedly on his neck, before biting down, sinking his teeth into Hinata’s neck. Hinata let out a whimper as Atsumu bit down into him, his frail body beginning to quiver. Atsumu knew he shouldn’t be biting so hard, but he couldn’t stop. He knew he would regret it later, as the bites were painstakingly obvious and had coated Hinata’s neck - he didn’t even know if Hinata was comfortable with such visible marks on his body.

But the sight was so beautiful to Atsumu, he thought the way the blue and purple bite mark faded into his skin was absolutely breathtaking. Although, truth be told, he thought everything about Hinata was breathtaking.

Hinata mewled, face sinking down in embarrassment as he felt his arousal grow. Atsumu toyed with his body, licking and sucking at his neck whilst his hands travelled dangerously close to his nipples. Hinata’s back arched as he felt Atsumu’s long and slender fingers grope his chest, squeezing them like a stress ball. Hinata stifled back a moan, beginning to pant in an attempt to catch up with his breathing. Atsumu’s lips travelled from his neck down to his collarbone in one swift lick. His hands, however, remained on his chest, flicking and squeezing at Hinata’s nipples. He pulled at his nipples, making Hinata let out an exasperated groan. He suckled at his collarbone, tasting all aspects of his skin.

Atsumu, much to Hinata’s delight, moved his mouth down to Hinata’s perky buds. He took a nipple into his mouth, suckling on it. Hinata’s body stiffened, head tossing and turning upon Atsumu’s touch. Atsumu had a grin on his face, heart feeling warm at the look of bliss on Hinata’s face. His eyes were glossy and he looked dazed, his breath was paced quickly and it all made Atsumu feel so completed. Hinata melted into his touch, giving into all his yearning and throwing away all his morals.

Hinata begged, rubbing his crotch against Atsumu’s inner thigh. Atsumu groaned in response, which made Hinata have a cheeky grin. Hinata, yearned for friction and for a release, and this was extremely obvious to his partner. Atsumu hummed delicately, blissfully ignoring the pleads from Hinata to further explore his body. He continued to work his chest, making sure to taste and kiss every single increment of his body. Hinata’s toes curled as his legs buckled, wrapping his hands loosely around Atsumu’s neck as he pressed their foreheads together.   
“Atsu... Ah!” He cried out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as they built up in the corner of his eyes. Sweat rolled down his back, his legs were adjacent and his face was flushed. Atsumu let out a low chuckle, rolling Hinata’s shirt over his head. Hinata shivered upon being exposed to the cold air, and in part taking of seeking warmth, nestled his head in the crook of Atsumu’s neck. Hinata wriggled, knee probing at Atsumu’s crotch. Atsumu’s fingers traced down his back, dancing along his spine.

His fingers toyed with the hem of his shorts, pulling them back and then releasing- causing a satisfying snap to ripple through Hinata’s skin. Hinata yelped in surprised, the snap of the elastic against his bare skin making him embarrassed. It was hard enough to leave a light red mark on Hinata’s waist. Atsumu’s hands slipped into his shorts, giving Hinata a quick feel before dragging the shorts down his slender legs. Hinata was left in his nothing but his boxers, and although very much exposed, he felt comfortable.

Hinata kicked the pair of shorts off his legs, letting them fling off the bed. He huffed as he wriggled against Atsumu’s touch, mouth agape. Hinata couldn’t help but whine, wanting to beg for Atsumu to do something. Although Atsumu had found enjoyment in teasing Hinata by circling his fingers around his waist, he decided he shouldn’t make him wait too long. His hands cupped Hinata’s cheeks, spreading them apart as his fingers investigated the nearby area. Hinata mindlessly grinded into his palm, quivering in anticipation. His fingers circled the rim of Hinata’s ass, probing slightly at the hole. Hinata rocked his ass into their hand, batting his eyelashes affectionately as he looked up at Atsumu. Atsumu gave in, holding a finger to Hinata’s asshole, before thrusting one in.

“A-Ah!” Hinata moaned out breathlessly, feeling his muscles loosen as the finger entered him. His limbs felt like they turned to jello, his hands that were previously draped around Atsumu’s neck dragging down by his side as he felt his control of his limbs escape him. Atsumu pulled his finger out, leaving just the tip of his fingernail in before slamming it back in a repetitive motion. He scissored his finger in and out of Hinata, making Hinata throw his head back. “Another!” He cried out, his voice weak and defeated. He bit down hard on his lips, stifling back his continuous moans as he felt Atsumu’s finger thrust into him.

Atsumu slipped in a second finger, loving the look of pleasure and embarrassing embroided onto shrimpy’s face. Hinata rolled his body forward with each thrust, the slick sound of Atsumu’s finger slipping in and out of Hinata’s ass filling the room. Hinata groaned, biting down into Atsumu’s neck as Atsumu hit just the right spot. Atsumu’s cock twitched as Hinata rocked his hips into his, pleading with Atsumu to add another. A third finger was pushed inside of Hinata, making tears trickle down his cheek as he squirmed with pleasure.

”Ahh - Atsu!” He moaned, voice high and squeaky. A tight heat encapsulated Atsumu’s fingers, but he couldn’t care - he wanted to please Hinata. Hinata grabbed Atsumu’s other hand, slipping a finger into his mouth. He sucked on the finger in attempt to hide the moans that were coming up from out of his throat. Atsumu purred as he felt Hinata suck him, fingers spreading Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata’s body suddenly tensed up, eyes widened as he let out a loud disheveled moan. His legs were forced together, “Argh, ah, there!” He panted. Atsumu cocked an eyebrow, a sly grin on his face. His fingers thrusted in a certain spot, making Hinata come undone and melt into his touch. Hinata’s body began to shake as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, moaning breathlessly as Atsumu hit the exact right spots. Hinata came in his boxers, erection poking against Atsumu.

”Aww, Sho. You came!” He sang happily, nibbling against Hinata’s ears. He pulled his fingers out of Hinata, making the small boy let out a shaky breath. His hands delved into the front regions of Hinata’s boxers, palming against him. “Sho, can I continue?” He asked cautiously, being sure to respect Hinata’s boundaries. Hinata nodded and kissed him quick, eyes glossy and lips parted. Hinata’s hands fiddled with the zipper of Atsumu’s pants, hurriedly trying to unzip them. He pushed his pants down his waist, grinding his crotch into theirs.

Atsumu took out his cock, much to Hinata’s liking. Hinata yelped as Atsumu forced him down, changing their position so that he was caging Hinata in with his arms. He straddled Hinata, legs intertwined as the head of his cock poked at Hinata’s hole. Hinata threw his head back, desperation and anticipation making his chest heave. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into his hole, making Hinata groan.

When Hinata’s body relaxed, Atsumu seized the moment by shoving his entire cock into him. Atsumu waited to move, not wanting to hurt Hinata. The room fell quiet, aside from the panting from Hinata.   
“Hey, you okay?” Atsumu inquired, hands brushing against Hinata’s hair in a tender manor. Hinata peered up to look at him, stomach rising and falling with each forced breath. Hinata gave him a weak smile, hair falling in front of his flushed face. 

“I’m okay, Atsu.” He said calmly, blowing a kiss to his face. He let out a giggle as Atsumu cupped his cheek in his hand, allowing for Hinata to rub against his hand. Hinata gave a quick kiss to his inner palm, making Atsumu burn up in embarrassment. Hinata ushered for him to continue, giving him the okay. His legs wrapped around Atsumu’s waist, murmuring a moan as Atsumu slammed into him.

Hinata began to whail as Atsumu picked up the speed, ramming into him so hard that it made his entire body feel like it was shaking. Tears streamed down Hinata’s cheeks as he was thrusted into, Atsumu’s hands having a tight grip on Hinata’s waist - feeling strong enough to bruise. Atsumu pulled out, leaving just the tip in. Hinata was about to protest, but got winded as he was thrusted back into. Hinata moaned loudly, hands draped around Atsumu’s neck as he cried. Atsumu licked Hinata’s lips, kissing him as he continued to go hard and fast. 

“Hinata, I’m gonna - “ Atsumu couldn’t finish his sentence, body going rugged as he emptied himself inside Hinata. Atsumu’s toes curled as he finished, buried deep within Hinata’s ass. Hinata’s let out a satisfied hum, legs buckling. Atsumu panted heavily, collapsing onto Hinata’s chest. Hinata flailed as the crushing weight of Atsumu fell atop of him, his hands blindly wacking against their back. Atsumu snorted at Hinata’s attempt to get him off of him. He slowly stood up, pulling out of Hinata with a sly smile.

”You meanie! You could’ve suffocated me!” Hinata bickered, arms crossed as he whirled his head away. Atsumu sniffled, picking Hinata’s face up by the chin, hands leading him close to his own face. He batted his eyelashes, fake crying. Hinata gave in when Atsumu poubted, kissing him on the lips. They both giggled into the kiss, looking into each other eyes with a sense of longing and endearment.

  
  


Although it all felt sweet, deep down Hinata knew something. Something that made his smile falter and his heart twinge in despair. 

———

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it was lovely of you to stay until the end. Yikes though, my writing style sucks  
> I’ve been hit with major writers block as of lately, and I’m very sorry for not uploading anything sooner.
> 
> Tumblr; Kenmiyuu


End file.
